Dos Guardas Grises, un amor
by 0riihime
Summary: Historia centrada en el romance entre Alistair y Alustriel Cousland. De cómo surge su relación apasionada en medio de tanta muerte, caos y tragedia. ¿La Ruina podrá acabar con todo en Fereleden? ¿Incluso con el amor? nota: DRAGON AGE: ORIGINS and these characters are propertly of BIOWARE CORP. THIS IS ONLY A FAN FIC
1. Chapter 1

**Mi primer Fan fic!  
Que tal, esto forma parte de un proyecto personal totalmente amateur. **

**Este fan fic nació como diálogo de un Fan comic que estoy redactando, y esta tan avanzado que me encantaría publicarlo primero como fan fic. Hace unas pocas semanas comencé con la ardua tarea de dibujarlo, me esta llevando muchisimo tiempo terminar la carátula del capítulo 1 por ser a full color. En cuanto esté lista publicaré el link para visualizarlo, será totalmente en español.**

**NOTA: La historia principal del juego (la Ruina y sus acontecimientos con las misiones principales El Arl de Risco Rojo, La Urna de las Cenizas Sagradas, etc) serán relatadas de forma secundaria y muy por encima, porque el objetivo de mi historia es centrarme en el romance entre Alistair y mi guarda Cousland. Lo concebí así no sólo para avanzar rápido en la historia y relatar lo que más me importa sino también para que la misma no se vuelva densa al lector, que ya jugó el juego y sabe lo que va a pasar, asi también para aquel que no lo terminó de jugar no tendrá muchos spoilers.**

**espero que la disfruten :D  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

***flash back***

En el castillo de Pináculo, se estaba por celebrar un día muy especial, el cumpleaños n°12 de la hija pequeña de los Cousland.**  
**

Alustriel despierta…**  
**

¿Qué sucede Fergus? … quiero seguir durmiendo - _dijo la pequeña Cousland aún medio dormida_

¡feliz cumpleaños hermanita! – _dijo el hermano mayor con una sonrisa en el rostro_

Fergus le entregó a su pequeña hermana una espada que según le contó, mandó a forjar, a escondidas de su madre, especialmente para ella… como única mujer nacida en la familia noble de los Cousland, había mucha expectativa en la pequeña Alustriel de que lograra casarse con un buen lord de Ferelden y mantener el status de noble. No se le estaba permitido blandir espadas, ni lucir armaduras, ni nada que pudiera ir en contra de la imagen de fina y delicada doncella que su madre quería forjar, pero la pequeña Alustriel tenía otros planes en mente. Obviamente no descartaba casarse algún día, pero no con un hombre que la vea como un saco de carne, ni como un título con patas, quería alguien especial, soñaba con ello todas las noches. Gracias a su hermano y su padre, Bryce, desarrolló cierta habilidad y gusto con las espadas. Ambos fueron encargados de enseñarle todo lo que sabían a escondidas de su madre … Fergus ,por su parte, sería el heredero del castillo de pináculo (el segundo más poderoso después del Rey) y gobernar las tierras que le corresponden.

¡Oh! ¡Es una espada! ¡Y tiene el sello de nuestra casa! ¡¿Es para mí? – _dijo Alustriel emocionada_.

si, ¡espero que te guste!, me meteré en muchos problemas si madre la descubre – dijo el hermano riéndose- asique consérvala con cuidado. Sé que te gustan mucho las espadas y sé que llegarías a ser una guerrera excepcional, te he enseñado todo lo que aprendí de padre, tiene la proporción perfecta para ti, es pequeña y ágil, es perfecta para empezar.

Cielos ¡muchas gracias!, aunque no sé si logre usarla algún día… ya sabes lo que madre espera de mi… esta noche celebraran mi 12° cumpleaños y sé que han invitado al hijo pequeño de ese lord… seguro es un presumido, no tengo intenciones de comprometerme con alguien así.

Bueno de todas formas, si ese pequeño lord quiere sobrepasarse contigo, y no estoy allí para partirle el pescuezo, estoy tranquilo de que sabrás cómo defenderte _– le dijo su hermano con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro_– Vístete rápido que nuestros padres te esperan en el gran salón, están haciendo los preparativos para esta noche, yo iré a recoger a Oriana, seguro se verá hermosa como siempre

Sin decir más. Fergus se marchó. Alustriel contemplaba su regalo con una sonrisa enorme, su primer espada, era pequeña y liviana, las espadas que pudo apenas levantar durante sus entrenamientos secretos con su hermano, eran muy grandes y pesadas para una niña, asique simplemente se conformaba con practicar con un palo… pero esta espada era diferente, tenía la complexión exacta para su cuerpo, no era muy larga, pero tampoco llegaba a ser una daga, reflejaba la luz del sol de manera en cegadora, y era muy brillante…

Al bajar al gran Salón, su padre la recibía con una enorme sonrisa, su madre se encontraba en una esquina dando instrucciones a una señora de cómo debía ser la dirección de las mesas… estaba lleno de gente yendo de un lado a otro, con platos, manteles, flores, sillas, y todo tipo de objetos decorativos para la gran noche.

Mi pequeña niña – _dijo Bryce Cousland abrazando a su hija_ – Feliz cumpleaños! Estoy tan orgulloso de que mi pequeña niña se esté convirtiendo en una dama tan encantadora y hermosa, me he enterado del pequeño obsequio que te dio Fergus – _dijo el padre con un tono de complicidad_- no te preocupes no le diré nada a tu madre, aunque si te encuentra practicando con ella le dará un infarto jaja, mira te tengo tu obsequio justo dentro de esa caja, apresúrate y ábrelo –

Bryce le dio un empujoncito a su pequeña niña, el paquete era grande, y estaba decorado con unos moños preciosos del color que ella le gustaba, era un paquete extraño porque se movía, algo dentro suyo estaba vivo, o al menos eso parecía. Alustriel al abrirlo cayó al suelo, porque de él salió un cachorro mabari que al ver a su nueva ama, se le vino encima entre lengüetazos y caricias, era un cachorro excepcional.

¡un perro! – _dijo la pequeña con entusiasmo_- Gracias papá, siempre quise uno, es tan lindo, lo cuidare mucho.

¡oh Bryce! ¿Un perro le compraste? ¿No habíamos quedado en regalarle un poni o algo más apropiado para una niña?- _dijo Lady Cousland reprochándolo_

un perro es mejor compañero para ella mi amor, un poni no puede andar por la casa- _dijo lord Cousland_

Oh está bien, me encanta mi regalo, no se preocupen. Eres un chico bastante lindo- _le dijo al cachorro_

-Bueno mi pequeña, espero que escojas un buen nombre para él, ¿sabes lo que dicen de los mabari?, son perros tan leales e inteligentes, te acompañará en cualquier circunstancia y adversidad y siempre estará a tu lado. Se dice que son tan listos como para hablar y tan sabios como para saber que no deben hacerlo.

mm creo que te llamaré Drizzt – _el mabari echa un ladrido de aprobación_ – ven vamos a mi habitación.

_Al salir del Gran Salón, me encuentro que entro en él de nuevo, mis padres yacen muertos en el suelo cubiertos de sangre, la guardia de la familia, todos están muertos, mis manos y mi cuerpo están manchadas de sangre, Drizzt está al lado mío atento al peligro_

¿Padre?... ¿madre?- _Alustriel se acerca a los cadáveres de sus padres muertos en el suelo gira en sí misma y encuentra a pocos pasos a Oriana, la esposa de Fergus, y al pequeño Oren su sobrino muertos en el suelo_ – ¿qué es todo esto? – _dice entre sollozos la desesperación y la angustia la inunda, por detrás una sombra se acerca con una espada en la mano, al girar no logra ver quien es…_

***fin del flash back**

¿Te encuentras bien?

Alustriel abre los ojos llenos de lágrimas y mira quien le está hablando. Alistair se encontraba a pocos pasos de ella mirándola confundido.

_estoy __en el__ campamento .Fue todo un sueño, si... ahora lo recuerdo… el arl de Amaranthine atacó el castillo de Pináculo sin razón y masacró a toda mi familia. El único que espero que haya sobrevivido es mi hermano Fergus, que la noche anterior partió hacia la espesura del Korcari. Duncan me salvó esa noche y me reclutó como Guarda Gris, desafortunadamente __murió en Ostagar__ protegiendo al Rey Cailan del ataque de los engendros tenebrosos, pero el rey también pereció esa noche. Se suponía que las fuerzas del Teyrn Loghain nos iba a apoyar a último momento pero nunca aparecieron y Ostagar cayó. Loghain declaró traidores a los Guardas Grises, se alzó con el poder del trono y puso precio a nuestras cabezas, es el padre de la Reina Anora, viuda de Cailan, y asumimos que lo hizo por deseo de poder y ambición. Alistair y yo fuimos los únicos sobrevivientes de Ostagar, nos rescató una bruja de la espesura llamada Flemeth, quien curó nuestras heridas y envió a su hija Morrigan, una maga apóstata, con nosotros en nuestro viaje. Ahora estoy viajando para reclutar un ejércitp y hacerle frente a la Ruina, limpiar el nombre de los Guardas Grises, y hacer pagar a Loghain y al Arl Howe por sus actos, especialmente a este último. Vengaré a mi familia… __Padre__…. Madre… estoy… ¿llorando?_ – se seca las lágrimas en su rostro- _que vergüenza, Alistair debe pensar que debo ser la peor guarda gris si me pongo a llorar en un momento así._

está bien, no tiene por qué avergonzarte, si tuviste un sueño con la ruina es normal que reacciones así. ¿Sabes? La primera vez que yo soñé con ella luego de convertirme en guarda gris, grité como una niña pequeña. Duncan me dijo que creyó que había alguien en mi habitación.

- no estoy asustada – _le dijo Alustriel_

bueno como desees, ahora que estas despierta deberíamos continuar- _Alistair se puso de pie y prosiguió a levantar el campamento_

_En nuestra corta estadía en Lothering reclutamos a una muchacha de la capilla llamada Leliana y un qunari llamado Sten, o eso decía que era él… poco después nos enteramos que el pequeño pueblo fue arrasado por una horda de engendros tenebrosos. Debo admitir que esta tarea de reclutar un ejército… no sé si seré la indicada, siento tanto peso sobre mis hombros. Estuve hablando un poco con Alistair y me resulta una persona extraña. Nunca dice nada en serio y realmente no se si se está burlando de mi o es su forma de evadir las preguntas… de todas formas tengo que llevarme bien con él, somos los únicos dos guardas grises que quedan en Ferelden.  
Durante nuestro trayecto he forjado una linda amistad con Leliana, me hubiese gustado tener una amiga como ella en pináculo, tenemos la misma fascinación por los zapatos y los vestidos. Morrigan sigue siendo tan distante como siempre, la verdad no me interesa mucho llevarme bien con ella, no me es de fiar. Sten no habla mucho y se la pasa diciendo que no soy mujer por ser una guerrera. En la torre del círculo reclutamos a Wyenne y logramos limpiarla de abominaciones y luchar contra los magos de sangre que estaba invocándolas, Wyenne me parece una persona encantadora, me recuerda un poco a mi abuela. En el camino nos suelen asaltar bandidos, y algún que otro grupo de engendros tenebrosos, pero esta vez nos atacó un grupo de asesinos a sueldo llamado "los cuervos de antiva", logré reclutar al líder del grupo, Zevran que nos confesó que Loghain lo contrató para deshacerse de nosotros. Alistair protestó diciendo que no era de fiar, pero encuentro que sus habilidades con la espada nos resulten útiles, después de todo derrotar al archidemonio no es cosa fácil. Zevran es un elfo bastante atrevido, mas de una vez a intentado meterse en mi tienda, me pone de los nervios, siempre hablando que sabe cómo tratar a una dama, me parece que a veces se pasa de la raya conmigo .Alistair por el contrario, me resulta tan extraño, hay algo en él que me llama la atención y no se qué es…_

bueno para empezar tiene un físico de primera – _dijo Leliana con un tono de picardía_- aunque solo puedo imaginármelo debajo de esa armadura…

¡Leliana! ¡No es eso! _– dijo Alustriel sonrojada, Alistair era bastante atractivo, pero no era por su físico que le llamaba la atención... había algo más._

¿por qué esa reacción?- _dijo Leliana riendo_- ¿acaso nunca antes has visto el torso de un hombre?

¡por supuesto que no! – _entonó Alustriel enojada y aun sonrojada_ – no es algo que se espere de la hija de un teyrn, ¡¿Por quién me tomas?.

entonces, significa que ¿nunca viste un hombre desnudo?... ni siquiera ¿has estado con uno? – _insistió Leliana._

no, no no y no… ¿a donde quieres llegar? ¿Qué clase de interrogatorio es este?... ah.. Ya sé a dónde, si te refieres a "eso", pues sí, lo soy, ¿qué tiene de malo, eh? – _preguntó la joven cansada de la conversación._

nada, en absoluto, no te enojes – _Leliana sonrió_ – de todas formas, quizás averigües hoy por qué te resulta tan atractivo, quiero decir, extraño Alistair – _dijo Leliana riendo entre dientes. _

¿de qué estás hablando? No dije que me gustara, aunque es lindo lo reconozco.

bueno te deseo suerte- _Leliana se levantó y procedía a marcharse_.

espera... ¿a donde vas? – _pregunto Alustriel_.

oh... cierto olvide decirte, debo cambiar mi turno, así que procedo a descansar- _dijo Leliana con tono de complicidad._

ah… ¿con quién cambiarás? – _preguntó inocentemente Alustriel._

conmigo – _dijo alguien a sus espaldas. Alustriel giró a contemplar quién era y le dio un vuelco al corazón al ver a Alistair, aún con cara de dormido_ - lamento haberme tardado, me ha costado despertarme – _El joven procedió a sentarse en el puesto que ocupaba Leliana en la fogata._

Bueno, yo los dejo, espero que se entretengan- _dijo Leliana entre sonrisas_.

¡Espera Leliana! ¡Me las vas a pagar! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!- _dijo enfadada Alustriel_.

Oh… sólo lo sabrá el Hacedor… quizás algún día me lo agradezcas- _entre risas Leliana procedió a ir a su tienda y dormir._

_Maldita Leliana, lo hizo a propósito sacar esa conversación a cerca de ver desnudos a los hombres, y luego incluir a Alistair en la charla… me siento sucia, ¿con qué cara voy a hablarle ahora?... me pregunto si hubiera sido peor compartir la guardia con Zevran…_

¿de qué estaban hablando? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo a propósito? – preguntó Alistair

Sonrrojada hasta la médula Alustriel trata de no hacer contacto visual con él.

Em… de nada… cosas de mujeres… supongo….- _por qué estoy tan nerviosa? Maldición… tengo palpitaciones… debo calmarme…_- iré a traer más leña, no durará toda la noche lo que queda.

Déjame acompañarte, podrías caerte en la oscuridad- _dijo amablemente Alistair_.

¿De qué estas hablando? Puedo hacerlo yo sola, no necesito que me acompañen _– no vengas apenas puedo pensar con claridad lo que digo, maldición me enfada tanto la situación-_

¿estas segura? Puedo ayudarte – preguntó extrañado Alistair

¿Acaso me ves como el sexo débil? ¡No necesito que me ayuden! – _dijo Alustriel enfadada_

_Hacedor… va a pensar que lo detesto, debería aceptar su ayuda, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en la charla con Leliana._

esta bien… como desees, estaré aquí sentado por si algo pasa- Alistair prosiguió a astizar el fuego como esperando algo.

Alustriel encontró leña no muy lejos, aunque digamos que la leña la encontró a ella ya que tropezó sobre la misma debido a la oscuridad, había olvidado llevar consigo linterna a combustible que poseían en el campamento y aunque la hubiese llevado, no hubiera podido cargar con ambas cosas de regreso.

maldición, eso dolió _– tocándose el golpe en la cabeza que se dio_- soy una tonta, ahora no se cómo regresar, no veo el camino

de repente notó que una luz tenue se acercaba hacia ella, y prosiguio en ponerse en guardia y no hacer silencio, al acercarse más y más, notó que era una persona sola la que se acercaba, asique aguardó en silencio.

Alustriel puedo verte desde un km de distancia, no eres una maestra en el sigilo, escuche que te caíste, ¿estas bien?- _Alustriel casi se muere del susto, pero al mirar en la dirección de dónde provenía la voz se dio cuenta que era Alistair._

¿Qué quieres? – _dijo con tono cansador._

oh nada, solo quería ver cómo te las arreglabas para traer todo tu solita en la oscuridad- _dijo Alistair riendo._

Eres un tonto, ¿lo sabías? – _dijo Alustriel enojada_

Puede ser, pero este tonto es el que trae la linterna – _dijo Alistair con una sonrisa maliciosa_- déjame ayudarte, ¿por qué te es tan difícil pedir ayuda de los demás?

déjame en paz- _dijo Alustriel en tono caprichoso_.

bueno como prefieras, quédate en la oscuridad si quieres, quizás te aparezca un búho.

No le temo a los búhos- _dijo la chica._

¿una comadreja entonces?

me parecen bonitas, no les tengo miedo.

un insecto gigante, una mantis, un escarabajo, una araña tejedora- _insistió Alistair alejándose._

¡no! ¡No quiero! ¡No te vayas, no me dejes sola!- _solo escuchar mencionar a las arañas tejedoras se le erizo el vello de la nuca_- ¡Espera!, ¡Alistair!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Mira nada más el golpe que te has hecho, se ha hinchado, diría que te creció una segunda cabeza-_ Dijo Alistair con un tono burlón._

No me molestes, me duele Alistair – _dijo Alustriel._

Lo siento, te pondré esto y espero que no reproches – _el joven guarda gris saco de su mochila un ungüento_- ya que no tenemos hielo para bajar la hinchazón, lo mejor es usar esto.

¿Qué es eso? huele refrescante

Es ungüento de hielo, lo encontré en la torre del círculo, refrescará la hinchazón, y con suerte para el amanecer desaparecerá. - _Alistair le untó el ungüento en el pequeño pero doloroso chichón de Alustriel-_ sé que duele, pero resiste, te prometo que el dolor desaparecerá pronto.

Alistair prosiguió a echarle el ungüento, a pesar de los gemidos de dolor de Alustriel.

_No tienes que ser tan amable conmigo… no lo merezco… me pones nerviosa todo el tiempo y tiendo a contestarte mal cuando solo quiero ser lo contrario, pero no me atrevo a decírtelo._

¡Auch! … ¿Cómo quieres que aguante?, ¡eres muy bruto!- _Alustriel hizo un gesto de dolor._

Si, si, lo que usted diga señorita Cousland, ¿el dolor ya se habrá ido, no? – _dijo Alistair con un gesto de autosuficiencia y sonriendo como si hubiese ganado una competencia._

¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! Tenias razón, lo siento – _Alustriel puso su mirada en el suelo arrepentida por la forma en que lo trató._

A que no era tan difícil, eh? Perdonado y olvidado – _el joven guarda gris sonrió, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al ver lo tierna que se veía la muchacha._

_El resto de la noche se paso bastante rápido y sin novedad de amenazas. Alistair me contó sobre su pasado como templario, la función que cumplen ellos en el círculo, algunas anécdotas de los guardas grises, aunque noto la tristeza en su semblante al recordar a Duncan… lo entiendo perfectamente, Duncan fue como un padre para él. Yo también le debo mucho a ese hombre. Jamás he disfrutado charlar tanto con alguien, las charlas con Leliana eran divertidas, pero con Alistair era diferente, todo en él me resultaba fascinante y lleno de intriga, me resultaba difícil saber qué estaba pensando, y cada vez me intrigaba más… supongo que para él debo resultarle una niña pequeña y aburrida, una noble que vivió toda su vida en un castillo rodeada de lujos y sin preocupaciones… que no conoce la soledad, ni la desgracia… bueno desde que el arl Howe asesino a mi familia… creo que ya no soy ese tipo de persona…_

Asique ¿te criaste con el Arl Eamon? – _Alustriel se sintió sorprendida y aún más intrigada sobre el pasado de Alistair._

¿He dicho eso? Quería decir que los perros me criaron. Perros gigantes y babeantes de la tierra de Anderfels, toda una manada de ellos.- _dijo Alistair_

Mm si eso explica el olor. Debió ser duro para ellos – _dijo Alustriel riéndose_

Bueno hasta los 8 años no descubrí que para limpiarse no hacía falta lamerse. Cuesta deshacerse de las viejas costumbres, ¿sabes?.- _el muchacho se rió_

Eso también explica lo del aliento- _Alustriel dijo._

Y mis modales en la mesa. Ahora que lo pienso, no era diferente al resto de los templarios. ¿o acaso he soñado todo eso? son curiosos los sueños que se tienen cuando duermes sobre duro y frio piso, ¿no crees? ¿tú tienes sueños extraños alustriel?

Sí, y en todos salgo estrangulándote – _dijo la muchacha cómicamente._

¿Tú me atacarías? ¿A mí? Me sorprende de sobremanera. Los perros nunca me amenazarían de esa forma- _dijo Alistair en tono coqueto que hizo sonrojar a Alustriel._

Ya Alistair, habla en serio- _dijo Alustriel cansándose de la charla sin sentido._

Vamos, a ver ¿cómo te lo explico? Soy un bastardo, y antes de que digas algún chiste, me refiero a que soy bastardo padres.- _dijo Alistair poniéndose serio._

¿Oh, en serio? – _dijo Alustriel_

Mi madre era una sirvienta en el castillo de Risco Rojo que murió cuando yo era muy joven. El Arl Eamon no era mi padre, pero me acogió de todas formas y me dio un techo. Se portó bien conmigo a pesar de no estar obligado. Respeto a ese hombre y no le culpo por haberme enviado a la Capilla cuando tuve edad.- el semblante de Alistair dejaba ver un poco de nostalgia al recodar aquellas épocas en que era pequeño.

¿no era tu padre? ¿entonces sabes quién es? – _Alustriel parecía cada vez mas intrigada por la historia del joven guarda gris._

Me dijeron quién era mi padre, pero murió antes que mi madre. No es importante. – _dijo Alistair_

Ya veo… ¿por qué te enviaron a la capilla entonces?- _dijo la muchacha._

El Arl Eamon se casó con una joven de Orlais que provocó todo tipo de problemas entre él y el rey, pues había pasado poco tiempo después de la guerra. Pero él la amaba. A la nueva arlesa no le gustaban los rumores que me colocaban a mi como su bastardo. No eran ciertos, pero existían. Al arl no le importaba, pero a ella sí. Asique a los 10 años me enviaron al monasterio más cercano. La arlesa se aseguró de que el castillo no fuese mi hogar. Me odiaba.- _dijo Alistair con una mirada seria_

Es horrible hacerle algo así a un niño- _dijo Alustriel con tristeza_.

_Realmente no creía que la infancia de Alistair fuese tan dura, me gustaría hacer algo por él._

Puede ser. Ahora me doy cuenta que ella se sentía amenazada por mi presencia, asique no la culpo. Apuesto a que ella misma se preguntaba si los rumores eran ciertos. _– aseguró Alistair_ - Recuerdo que tenía un amuleto con el símbolo sagrado de Andraste grabado. Era el único recuerdo de mi madre. Estaba tan furioso de que me enviaran fuera que lo arranqué, lo tiré contra el muro y lo rompí. – _el rostro de Alistair reflejaba una tristeza profunda_- Fue una estupidez. El Arl pasó por el monasterio algunas veces para ver cómo estaba, pero yo era un cabezota. Odiaba estar ahí y le echaba la culpa de todo… y con el tiempo, dejó de venir. – _Alistair poso su mirada en la fogata del campamento como tratando de perderse en los recuerdos._

Eras joven Alistair, no te preocupes. – _dijo Alustriel tratando de reconfortarlo._

Y me criaron los perros. A juzgar por mis actos, podría haber sido cierto. Pero quizás todos los jóvenes bastardos se comportan de esa forma, no lo sé. Todo lo que sé es que el Arl es una buena persona y que el pueblo lo quiere. Además era el tío del Rey Cailan, asique tiene motivos para hacer pagar a Loghain por sus actos. Bueno… ésta ha sido toda la historia.

Es bastante triste, lamento que hayas pasado por momentos tan duros siendo tan pequeño. Yo no quiero hacerte sentir mal ni ofenderte, seguramente piensas que viví toda mi vida como una niña mimada y que no entiendo por lo que me cuentas, pero quiero que sepas que lo lamento de verdad.- _dijo Alustriel con tristeza._

No te preocupes, son cosas del pasado. No me ofendes, y no creo que hayas vivido como una mimada, también pasaste por malos momentos. – _dijo amablemente Alistair_- no pongas esa cara, romperás mi corazón. – _dijo con una sonrisa_

_*¿romper su corazón?...yo… cielos me estoy sonrojando* _- pensó Alustriel

Bueno ya te conté mi historia, si quieres hablar de la tuya soy todo oídos, supongo que necesitas desahogarte. No has hablado con nadie de ellos desde que salimos de la choza de flemeth, no está bien guardarse esas cosas, por más que seamos guardas grises, somos seres humanos primero- _dijo Alistair._

Si… supongo que tienes razón, yo no hable con nadie porque no conocía a nadie… digamos que estaba sola hasta conocerte – _dijo Alustriel con tristeza_

¿En serio? Wow, me halagas. – _Alistair sonrió._

¡Ah!, no… yo... lo que quería decir… es que…no es en ese sentido… cielos que vergüenza… yo estaba sola y no conocía gente, sí conocí gente en mi vida, pero ya sabes, jaja, estoy divagando- _Alustriel se sonrojó._

está bien, entiendo lo que quisiste decir. – _Alistair sonrió amablemente._

En fin… no hay mucho que contar, me crié en el castillo de Pináculo, tengo un hermano que ruego al Hacedor este vivo en alguna parte, mis padres eran personas encantadoras y siempre cariñosas. Drizzt me ha acompañado en mis aventuras, o intentos de aventuras desde que tengo 12 años, fue mi regalo de cumpleaños… aún recuerdo ese día… íbamos a dar una hermosa fiesta en el castillo por la noche, y… _- se le borro la sonrisa a Alustriel, y comenzó a recordar el sueño que tuvo la otra vez, donde festejaban ese cumpleaños y ve muertos a sus padres y toda su familia, inconscientemente se le caen unas lágrimas_- yo… no pude hacer nada para salvarlos… tuve que abandonar a mi padre moribundo y a mi madre que se quedó con él para defenderlo hasta el último minuto. Mi sobrino pequeño Oren no pudo escapar, y lo mataron, era un niño pequeño, ¿cómo pudieron hacerle eso a un niño pequeño? _– llora desesperadamente_- Duncan estuvo allí para ayudarme a escapar, y me convirtió en guarda gris, yo no quería irme y dejar a mis padres, no me importaba convertirme en guarda gris, solo quería defender mi hogar, y los tuve que abandonar – _Alustriel llora desconsoladamente incapaz de continuar su relato. Alistair al verla tan desconsolada y desprotegida la abraza de manera reconfortante_-

Lo siento tanto Alustriel … es horrible… ver morir a tus seres queridos y no poder hacer nada por ellos, pero está bien que llores, te prometo que los vengaremos, te ayudaré y no estarás sola en esto. Lo juro, todo saldrá bien.

_Alistair… me está abrazando y consolando… es tan cálido… siento que mi cuerpo se vuelve ligero como una pluma, siento que mi corazón y mi alma se calman. Yo… no quiero que este momento termine nunca, por favor, no dejes de abrazarme, por favor no me sueltes… puedo sentir sus palpitaciones, su calidez, su respiración, sus brazos rodeándome… nunca sentí esto por nadie antes…_

De repente el tierno momento es interrumpido por alguien que acaba de aparecer, y los jóvenes no se percataron de su presencia.

Mi querido amigo…. Veo que has hecho tu movimiento, no sé si felicitarte o declarar que tengo un rival.- _dijo Zevran rompiendo el momento._

Wah! Zevran!- _dijeron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo y soltándose uno al otro._

Sí, soy yo, que triste ¿verdad?... ¿quieren más tiempo a solas? Les puedo prestar mi tienda, tengo unos artículos que creo que disfrutarán mucho – _dijo el elfo con tono pícaro._

¡No seas idiota!- _dijo Alustriel_ _*maldito Zevran…*_

Ah… pero mi bella guarda, ¿no querrías a alguien más experimentado? Puedo enseñarte muchas cosas que ni en tus sueños más alocados imaginarias. – _el elfo se echo a reír_

Zevran, ¿qué quieres? – _dijo Alistair con cansancio_.

Pues me toca reemplazar a nuestra hermosa líder, excepto que quieras que te reemplace a ti, créeme mi querido amigo, lo haría con mucho gusto y placer en todos los sentidos- _dijo Zevran riéndose_

¿Qué has dicho? – _dijo Alistair enfadándose._

No se apresuren, me duele la cabeza me iré a dormir, no rompan nada y guarden silencio. – _dijo Alustriel con cansancio_- Alistair… – _dijo Alustriel_

¿Si? - _dijo el joven._

Gracias por todo. Buenas noches – _Alustriel le dio una cálida sonrisa de agradecimiento que fue devuelta por el muchacho y prosiguió a marcharse a su tienda.  
_

Descansa Alustriel. – _dijo Alistair_.

¿Y qué hay para el bello Zevran? ¿No me darás un beso de las buenas noches? - _dijo el elfo con un tono de tristeza._

Alustriel le hizo un gesto con la mano y se metió en su tienda… se quito la armadura y durmió con una camisa en un saco de dormir, no dejaba de pensar en el abrazo que le dio Alistair. Su corazón aún latía a mil por hora, y su rostro seguía igual de sonrojado. Se preguntaba qué significó ese abrazo para él… acaso ¿era por amistad?, ¿por compromiso? ¿Por lástima? O ¿algo más? No quería pensar mucho en eso por miedo a equivocarse, asique trato de dejar de pensar en ello y dormirse… pero lo único que se le venía a la mente era el rostro de Alistair, su sonrisa cálida como el sol, su pelo, sus brazos, y la forma en la abrazaba, su calidez, su aroma… se hizo un obillo acurrucada y se durmió…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

_Alistair… no dejé de pensar en ti incluso dormida… tuve un sueño y estabas en él, nos conocíamos en la noche de la fiesta de mi cumpleaños, eras el hijo de un noble importante, no recuerdo quién… nuestros padres nos daban la noticia que nos íbamos a comprometer. Te veías tan atractivo con tu traje, me regalaste una flor de jazmín, mis favoritas, y dijiste encantado que nunca habías soñado con comprometerte con una muchacha tan hermosa, me llevaste al jardín y me dijiste que sería todo un honor hacerte tu esposa… era realmente feliz… todo era perfecto… sin embargo desperté y me di cuenta que era un sueño… bastante extraño, pero no deje de sonreír todo el día por ello como una tonta… el simple hecho de mirarte sin querer hace que me sonroje… esto está mal, me estoy dejando llevar por mis sentimientos, es la primera vez que me pasa y no sé cómo reaccionar, no sé cómo hablarte, y temo de si lo hago de decir alguna estupidez… Hacedor… ¿qué me está pasando?_

¡Oh! ¡Estas enamorada! – _dijo Leliana con emoción. El grupo se encontraba caminando hacia Risco Rojo, Alustriel no pudo evitar contarle a Leliana lo sucedido la noche anterior y su preocupación referente al tema Alistair._

¡Baja la voz! No lo estoy, solo fue un sueño extraño – _Alustriel lo dijo con tono de vergüenza_

Claro que sí, eso es amor, no hay por qué sentirse avergonzada ni ocultarlo, aunque te entiendo ya que no sabes cuáles son sus sentimientos hacia ti. – _Leliana sonrió._

No sé si quiera dejarme llevar por el sentimiento, nunca antes me había pasado con nadie, y es confuso, no puedo pensar con claridad, no sé cómo actuar delante suyo, temo dirigirle la palabra y decir una tontería, y si hablo con él no sé qué cara ponerle, definitivamente no puedo verlo a los ojos, me sonrojo con estar cerca suyo, voy a explotar Leliana y tengo una misión importante por hacer, miles de vidas dependen de las decisiones que tome. Además somos dos guardas grises, no sé si esté permitido tener una relación con tu par en la orden… siento que estoy haciendo las cosas mal. – _Alustriel mira hacia el suelo sintiéndose culpable por lo que siente_

Bueno pero el amor no es algo malo, es la cosa más maravillosa que el Hacedor nos dio, es un regalo, una bendición. Se te ve más contenta y feliz cada vez que hablas con él. Yo creo que si aún no estás segura, aclara tus sentimientos, quizás sea algo pasajero por el tiempo que pasan juntos, o quizás no lo es y te encuentras ante la persona indicada. Cuando estés lista, confiésale lo que sientes, si él es el indicado te corresponderá.- _Leliana sonrió_

¿Confesarle? ¡¿Estás loca? Jamás haría semejante cosa, ¿Y si me rechaza y quedo como una tonta? Ciertamente me muero de intriga por saber qué opinión tiene de mí, pero no puedo, soy una chica, las chicas no hacemos esas cosas- _dijo Alustriel alterada._

Como prefieras, en ese caso deja de preocuparte, las cosas fluirán solas de una manera u otra. Trata de relajarte, no ganarás nada con afligirte pensando en eso. disfruta cada momento, cada charla a su lado.- _dijo Leliana._

Si, tienes razón, si él es el indicado, las cosas se darán solas. Bueno será mejor olvidarme del asunto por un tiempo.- _dijo Alustriel._

El grupo avanza en el camino hacia el pueblo de Risco Rojo, para pedir ayuda al Arl Eamon, están a tres días de caminata.

Alistair, ¿qué es esto?- _dijo Wyenne._

¿Un calcetín?- _dijo Alistair_

Es un calcetín sucio. ¿cómo ha acabado en mi saco de dormir? – _dijo Wyenne_

Puede que le gustes, ¿no? – _Alistair rió_- los calcetines son un poco tortuosos. En cualquier caso, no es mío. – _dijo Alistair_

Tiene tu nombre cosido. –_dijo Wyenne acusándolo tranquilamente._

Oh… ja ja ja. Era parte del entrenamiento de los templarios, en la Capilla. Los hombres siempre estaban… mezclando sus calcetines. – _balbuceó Alistair con nerviosismo_. – bueno… eh… lo siento. Ya lo agarro. Uno de los que llevo ahora mismo empieza a estar un poco mojado y estaría bien cambiarlo. – _dijo Alistair._

¿te lo vas a poner? ¡Está sucio! – _dijo Wyenne horrorizada._

Y seco. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero no viajamos en una diligencia de lujo. –_dijo Alistair._

Estas adquiriendo hábitos repulsivos – _dijo Wyenne_

El día fue avanzando de a poco, encontrar pequeños grupos de asaltantes en el camino es cosa bastante habitual, derrotarlos no resulta problema alguno, ya que están listos para atacar mercaderes indefensos. Al caer la noche el grupo dispone a armar el campamento, Alustriel piensa que es el único momento donde puede hablar con tranquilidad con Alistair, buscar una excusa para charlar durante las guardias no es difícil.

_sé que es prematuro decidir si me gusta Alistair o no, pero mientras trato de descifrar eso, me gustaría saber más sobre él. Seguramente al hablarle, pierda el miedo que tengo y me acostumbre a su presencia_

Alistair, ¿puedo acompañarte mientras cenamos? – _preguntó Alustriel._

Por supuesto, cualquier cosa por mi guarda preferida – _dijo Alistair sonriendo_

_idiota, no digas esas cosas, me costará más perder el miedo de hablarte_

¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Eso fue una pregunta, Alustriel – _dijo Alistair sonriendo._

Jaja tienes razón… bueno, que sean dos- dijo Alustriel sonriendo.- _¿Qué te hace cambiar la Iniciación?_

¿Aparte de convertirte en guarda gris? – _dijo Alistair._

Me refiero a los cambios físicos – _especificó Alustriel_

Mmm, ya sabes, le pregunté eso mismo a Duncan y todo lo que me dijo es "Ya lo verás". – _dijo el muchacho._

Intenta probar eso conmigo – _dijo Alustriel riendo._

Para ti tengo otras historias, créeme – _dijo Alistair._

¿Duncan no te lo dijo? – _pregunto la chica._

No es que Duncan quiera guardarlo en secreto, es que los guardas grises no hablan mucho de ese tema. Supongo que no es algo agradable. – _dijo Alistair_. – el primer cambio que advertí fue un apetito más voraz. Solía despertarme a medianoche para hacer una incursión a la despensa del castillo. Creí que iba a morir de hambre. – _dijo el muchacho mientras comía_. – Devoraba cada cena como si fuese la última y me ensuciaba toda la cara. Cuando levantaba la vista, los demás guardas grises me estaban mirando…. Y nos reíamos hasta caer al suelo. – _dijo Alistair recordando esas épocas._

Yo no he sentido nada parecido – _dijo Alustriel mientras comía un trozo enorme de pan_

¿De veras? Porque el otro día estuve viendo como engullías la comida y pensé "Menos mal que hace mucho ejercicio"- _dijo Alistair riéndose._

¿Me estas llamando… cerda? – _dijo Alustriel con todo de interrogatorio mientras comía su pan._

Claro que no. Nunca he visto como comen los cerdos. Nunca –_ dijo Alistair molestando mientras miraba atentamente como Alustriel comía su pan._

_¡QUÉ ESTA DICIENDO! ¡Lo voy a matar! _

Alustriel hizo ademán de pegarle un golpe al joven guarda gris

Ja j aja. ¡Es una broma! ¡es una broma! No me mates – _dijo Alistair riéndose a carcajadas_.

Eres un tarado. – _dijo Alustriel molesta_.

Oh… y también estaban las pesadillas – _continuó el joven_ – Duncan dijo que era parte de lo que nos hace sentir los engendros tenebrosos. Tocamos su… Bueno, no sé cómo decirlo. Su "mente colectiva". Y cuando dormimos es todavía peor. Aprendes a bloquearlo después de un tiempo, pero al principio es duro. Se supone que es peor para los que inician durante una Ruina. ¿cómo te va a ti? - _preguntó Alistair_

He tenido algunos sueños extraños – _dijo Alustriel recordando su sueño con Alistair y sonrojándose._

Algunas personas no pasan muchos problemas, pero no es frecuente. Otros duermen bien toda su vida. Supongo que son más sensibles. –_dijo el muchacho_. – sin embargo, al final todos acaban igual. Al alcanzar cierta edad llegan las verdaderas pesadillas. Así es cómo un guarda gris sabe que ha llegado su hora.

¿de qué estás hablando? –_preguntó inquieta Alustriel._

Oh, ya veo. Nunca te hemos contado esa parte ¿verdad? – _dijo Alistair_.- Bueno, además de todas las "maravillas" que supone ser un guarda gris, no tienes que preocuparte por morir de vieja. Tienes treinta años. Tómalo o déjalo. La infección es una sentencia de muerte. Tu cuerpo no podrá soportarla. Cuando llega el momento, la mayoría de los guardas grises van a Orzammar y mueren en combate en vez de… esperar. Es la tradición.

¿asique… voy a morir? – _dijo Alustriel shockeada._

Todos vamos a morir. Cuando Duncan me lo dijo, me enfadé. Me puso la mano en el hombro y me dijo: "lo importante no es cómo mueres, sino cómo vives"- _dijo Alistair tristemente._

¿por qué Orzammar? , no me suena a un lugar bonito para ir a morir…- _dijo Alustriel._

Allá donde hay enanos, siempre se encuentran engendros tenebrosos. Los guardas grises más ancianos se dirigen a los Caminos de las Profundidades en busca de una última batalla gloriosa. – _dijo el chico_. – no es que haya que esforzarse para encontrar engendros tenebrosos durante una Ruina, pero es la tradición. Los enanos nos respetan por ello.

Que alegre… asique voy a morir – _dijo Alustriel tristemente._

¿no te preguntabas por qué manteníamos el secreto de la Iniciación a los nuevos reclutas? Pues ya lo sabes. – _dijo Alistair._

Me siento traicionada. Esto está mal – _dijo Alustriel molesta._

¿crees que los guardas grises existirían si pidiéramos voluntarios? Quizás habría algunos, pero tú no estarías aquí, y probablemente yo tampoco. Y hay que terminar con la Ruina. – _sentenció Alistair_.- Ya sabes… Duncan empezó a tener pesadillas de nuevo. Me lo dijo… en privado. Dijo que no tardaría en ir a Orzammar. Tiene lo que quería, solo espero que fuera digno de él. – _dijo Alistair con tristeza._

Será recordado, Alistair. Como los demás.- _dijo Alustriel_

Lo sé. Acabar con la Ruina… hará que todo merezca la pena. ¿verdad? – _dijo Alistair._

_La Ruina… Me siento una tonta, estoy más preocupada por mis sentimientos por Alistair que por la Ruina… me pregunto, en este momento, ¿cuántas personas estarán muriendo a causa de los ataques de los engendros tenebrosos?, ¿cuántas personas desprotegidas? ¿Cuántos pueblos, quizás? Lothering fue el primero en caer, pero… ¿cuántos más habrán si no nos damos prisa?... ¿cómo derrotaremos al Archidemonio? Espero que para cuándo pueda reunir al ejército no sea demasiado tarde para Ferelden… y para el resto de los reinos…_

Drizzt se acerca hacia Alustriel y posa su cabeza en su regazo emitiendo un gemido de tristeza.

Oh… Lo siento Drizzt, sólo me perdí en mis pensamientos. En tiempos así hay que ser optimistas, ¿no?

Drizzt ladra con aprobación.

Tú también extrañas nuestro hogar ¿verdad? Debes extrañar molestar a Nan en la cocina. Qué temperamento tenía esa mujer, era muy gracioso verla molesta – _recuerda Alustriel con gracia._

Drizzt ladra con aprobación, y se echa a sus pies a descansar y disfrutar del calor de la fogata. Alustriel termina su cena y permanece allí pensando en todas las preocupaciones que acechan su mente.

Ambos se entienden muy bien, ¿eh? – _dijo Alistair._

Si… es mi mejor amigo, estamos juntos hace muchos años, sólo él entiende cuándo estoy preocupada en verdad. – _dijo Alustriel._

¿qué es lo que te preocupa?- _pregunto Alistair_

Bueno… nada en especial, muchas cosas a la vez digamos… pero no importa, ya se me pasará- _dijo Alustriel_

Puedes contármelas sin cuidado, si quieres. No andaré chismorroseando con los demás miembros del grupo, si eso te preocupa. –_dijo Alistair con una sonrisa_ – después de todo, somos amigos, ¿no?

Si… tienes razón. En todo caso estoy segura que son las mismas cosas que te preocupan a ti también, como guarda gris.

_y el descifrar lo que siento por ti_.

Ah… la ruina… bueno no hay mucho qué pensar, aunque sí es algo de lo cual preocuparse, tranquila daremos lo mejor de nosotros, preocupémonos de ella mejor cuando estemos en el campo de batalla y tengamos que cortarle la cabeza al archidemonio. – _dijo Alistair._

Si, tienes razón. Qué descanses Alistair. – _dijo Alustriel_

Los demás miembros del grupo se fueron a dormir, y Alustriel le tocó hacer la primer guardia con Zevran.


End file.
